


Adore You

by AOLIsKing



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOLIsKing/pseuds/AOLIsKing





	Adore You

Adore You by Miley Cyrus 

Had to repost since the earlier one was blocked in many countries. Hope this is viewable. Let me know ! 

 


End file.
